


• Shifting Tides •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Take Me Back to Crema [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Anal, D/s, Emotional surrender, Full body (dry) orgasm - yes - they DO happen, Letting go isn't easy, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral, Playful power struggle, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: A little experiment in role reversal turns into something a bit more significant for Armie...Timmy saw it coming.





	• Shifting Tides •

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding this to my Take Me Back to Crema series because it's post filming, and though the time line is a bit foggy, they are most definitely in an established relationship at this point. There is already a level of trust and comfort between them, so they're branching out to test uncharted waters.
> 
> *unbeta'd*  
> Please, be nice. The words were all running together by the time I was finally ready to post.
> 
> {Armie's internal thoughts}

"I fingered myself last night thinking about you."  He says in a husky whisper - his tremulous, heated breath tickling Armie's ear.  He's trying on his dominant voice and it's...well, it's adorable.

Armie moans and presses his head back against the pile of plush pillows Timmy has so conscientiously stacked behind him.  His hips lift just the tiniest bit as he tests the black cords binding his wrists to the headboard with a flex of his forearms.  Timmy did well for his first time.  { _He must've practiced his knots_.}

"Mmm- _did_ you now?" he hums thoughtfully, a delicious frisson making his spine arch at the very idea of such a scene.

Timmy laughs softly against his neck as he circles his hips once again, more slowly than before but with just a bit more pressure.  "Tu es si dur." he purrs, slipping one hand down Armie's naked side to cup the outline of his cock through thin, damp cotton.  He's already gaining more confidence.

Armie's mouth drops open, his hips rocking up a just little more urgently now.  { _Oh yes_ , _we're definitely getting somewhere now_.}

Timmy sits up and smiles sweetly down at him as he removes his hand and raises up into a kneel.  The absence of pressure makes Armie open his eyes, a little disappointed sound escaping him before he catches and stops it from turning into a groan.

Timmy licks his lips as he uses that same hand, sliding his palm to push his baggy t-shirt up to expose his flat belly.  The other hand moves in as Armie's eyes fix on him, immediately drawing his attention even lower, slipping into the gap of his baggy jean shorts.

"I almost came..." he confesses with a coy smile "...but I stopped myself.  I wanted to save it all for you."  His eyelids droop sensuously as he very obviously grips and tugs at his cock deep in his shorts.

Armie swallows with a dry clicking sound.  "Will you show me?"

Timmy's eyes open, his lips curling back on one side in a playful grin.  "Show you?"

"Yes.  Show me." he answers with more confidence than he actually feels in that moment. { _When did the tides turn?}_  In spite of (or maybe because of?) all his sweet shyness and awkward youth, this kid has him by the balls and he never even noticed the shift in power.  { _This was just supposed to be a bit of fun.}_  He dares to smile up at him just a little, hoping that his eyes don't betray the truth of his nerves.

Timmy scrunches his face up and rotates his torso back and forth slowly as though considering it.

Armie plays into it.  "Please."

Timmy's hand is already moving up out of his shorts.  "You want to watch me finger myself?" he says as though not sure.  The sparkle in his eyes tells a different story.

"You know I do." Armie's voice is rougher now, a bit of the old dominance creeping in.

Timmy visibly shivers and yanks the top button of his shorts hard so that the others follow suit with a soft popping sound that immediately gets Armie breathing faster.  Timmy notices.  He straightens his back and tilts his chin a fraction higher...and just like _that_ \-- he's back on top.

Armie's eyes jump down to the wide gap of Timmy's fly....no underwear, that dusting of fine dark hair, the denim inching lower.  A flash of red above catches his attention.  Timmy has whipped off his t-shirt and is now towering over him, bare chested and with a fierce look in his eyes that wasn't there two seconds ago.

"First, you're going to do something for me." his tone leaves no room for argument.

Armie nods mutely, his mouth suddenly flooding with saliva.

Timmy unfolds himself, rising up to place one foot outside next to Armie's hip, the other stepping in between his spread thighs and nudging up beneath his balls.  He barely wobbles on the plush mattress as his hands push at the denim around his hips.  They both know that any sudden shift in weight could be very painful for Armie.

Armie shivers at the thought and rubs himself on the bony top of Timmy's foot as if daring the balance to shift.

As Timmy's fully hard cock bounces into view, Armie's tongue darts out to wet his lips in anticipation.  He knows exactly what Timmy wants and he would be lying if he said he wasn't gagging for it himself.  He watches with bated breath as Timmy gingerly removes his foot from its dangerous position and shifts his weight to one side to let his shorts fall before stepping up even closer.

Timmy braces one hand on the wall above the headboard and wraps the fingers of his other around his rigid shaft.  His mouth is open, breathing shallow, eyes intense as he inches himself closer to Armie's mouth.

Armie slowly drags his eyes up from the wet slit of Timmy's cock, over his abs and chest and finally up to his hungry gaze. "Give it to me."

Timmy's answering smile is more than a little predatory.  He brushes Armie's bottom lip with the tip, trailing a clear line of pre-cum between them when he pulls back just a little.  "You didn't say 'please'."

Armie jerks forward and flicks his tongue out lighting quick, swiping over his slit with a challenge flashing in his eyes.  He's more than satisfied with the tiny gasp Timmy manages to stifle before he pulls back further.  He can't help the smile on his face as he savors his taste.  { _Small victories_.}

The struggle continues.  Eyes locked.  Words unspoken.  Much as he wants this -- wants to give himself over to Timmy's control -- Armie refuses to surrender without a fight.  His pride won't allow it.  The smile slowly fades from his lips when Timmy doesn't react further.

Timmy waits patiently, his face now almost impassive, breathing slow and steady.  He continues to keep himself just out of reach, his hand still moving languidly up and down his shaft until Armie relents and drops his eyes in submission.

A long, tense moment of silence - then finally, "Good boy."

Armie squeezes his eyes shut.  He shouldn't like it this much, but those words go straight to his cock and he can't disguise the hitch in his breath as he nods in acceptance, shamefully eager for more praise.

He feels fingers in his hair...gentle at first, massaging and petting.  His reward.  He's embarrassed at the soft groans coming from him, but his cock didn't get that memo.  He opens his eyes to see a wet patch steadily spreading over the twitching front of his boxers.  He's suddenly fifteen again, in danger of cumming at the mere suggestion of friction.

The fingers tighten at his roots and pull his head back up.  "Open."

A part of him wants to refuse just to see what would happen.  { _Why am I like this?}_  He opens obediently, tongue already softly curling in welcome, eyes drifting closed again as he feels the heat of Timmy's body move closer.

"Look at me."

The voice drifting down to him from above doesn't sound like Timmy at all.  There's no hesitation.  No tremor.  It's deeper...husky.  In total control.

Armie looks up just as Timmy pushes forward and gives him his first full taste.  He whimpers around him, and with a warm shudder, finally relents and lets the last of his prideful self-control go on a slow exhale.

Timmy can see it in his eyes.  "Isn't that better?"

Armie sucks softly in answer, moaning a little as Timmy pushes deeper, his fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp.  His eyes start to drift closed again as he finds a rhythm, but Timmy tightens his grip until he looks up at him again.

"No.  I want your eyes on me."

Armie nods slightly and pulls back with an obscene slurp.

"Fuck yes..." Timmy whispers under his breath, shifting his stance and taking control of Armie's motions with his hand.  "Just like that." he murmurs, pushing deep and tensing a little as he watches tears well up in Armie's eyes.  "You can take it."

Armie's throat tightens, tears now spilling from the corners of his eyes as he struggles to take just a little bit more.  
{ _Anything for_ **him** _._  
**Everything** _for him_.}

Timmy hisses in a sharp breath through clenched teeth and draws back quickly just as Armie's gag reflex starts to kick in.  "So good.  You're doing so good, baby."  He pets his hair and trails his hand down to gently swipe away the tears as Armie catches his breath. He's so gentle. The very picture of patience.  "Just a little more."

Armie nods, his tongue swiping down as far as possible over his chin trying to clean off the drool covering it and dripping down onto his chest.

"Don't do that.  I like you like this...sloppy."  Timmy murmurs, running his thumb through the wet mess and stubble as his cock bobs obscenely in front of Armie's swollen lips.  His eyes turn darker, burning....his voice quiet and calm.  "I'm gonna cum down your throat, Armie, and then I'm going to take your cock deep in my ass."  He shifts his gaze from the wetness on Armie's chin to his eyes. "Do you want that?  Do you want me to cum down your throat, mon amour?" he whispers, nudging his leaking tip back between his lips.

"Yes....ohfuck — yes."  Armie babbles softly over his head, tonguing the slick dripping over his bottom lip.

"Mmhmm...that's what I thought."  Timmy slides back in with one long, slow push and a low groan.  "So hungry for me."  He pauses and allows Armie to adjust his angle and open his throat before moving again as he gently strokes the hinge of his jaw.

Armie moans and blinks his eyes lazily as though tasting the sweetest of delicacies.

"You like the taste of my cock, don't you baby?"  Timmy grins smugly.

He makes a tiny noise around him and sucks harder.  The change in Timmy's voice, this new confidence and assertiveness, has unraveled him.  What started as a playful experiment has taken a turn into something with far more significance.  Armie feels....unburdened. More than anything else right now all he craves is to see Timmy come undone under this newfound mantle of dominion.  He desires nothing more than to please him.  To hear him moan and feel the tremors in his body as he takes him apart with the yielding of his lips,  his tongue... his unconditional surrender to _his_ will alone.  He looks up at Timmy pleadingly as he forces himself down his cock even deeper than the first time. { _Tell me again what a good boy I am.}_

Timmy bends his knees and curses under his breath, the fingers of one hand scrabbling for purchase against the drywall above the headboard as the other slides around to cup the back of Armie's head.  His hips stutter, fucking into Armie's throat with shallow little thrusts. "So good.  Gonna cum.  Just like...yes - _Fuck_!"

Armie swallows hard and fast as the first bitter surge fills the back of his throat.  His eyes are flooded with tears, but he refuses to close them, wanting - needing - to see every detail of Timmy's face as he pours himself into him.  He is hyper aware.  He can feel every pulse of his cock, every tremor in the hand on the back of his head as Timmy's body goes rigid with the peak of his climax.

Timmy's face is a study in ecstasy.  A thin stream of saliva hangs from lips open in an soft, trembling 'o'.  His eyebrows shift together and relax only to knit together again with every pulse of his cock deep in Armie's hot mouth.

Armie has never felt more pure or significant in his entire life.  He feels the deep tremors of a dry, full body orgasm shake him to the core and struggles to stay pliant for Timmy.  It's getting harder to breathe.  Tears and snot clog his nose.  Timmy's thick load coats his throat.  He doesn't ever want it to end.

When Timmy finally pulls back, spilling the last feeble spurt over his tongue on the way out, Armie feels the loss so deeply he sobs.

Timmy drops to his knees immediately and cradles his face between both hands.  "Hey, hey- are you OK?  Did I hurt you?  Shit - fuck..."  He scrambles to untie his wrists, throwing nervous looks back at Armie as his fingers fumble with the knots.

Armie finally catches his breath enough to wheeze out a response.  "St- stop.  Tim.  Stop it. I'm fine."  He coughs quietly and clears his throat, his cheeks pinking up.  "I'm sorry.  I don't know where that came from.  I didn't mean to scare you."

Timmy stops trying to undo the knots and settles himself in a straddle over Armie's lap. "You sure?"  He brushes damp hair back from Armie's forehead and searches his face for the truth in the words.

"I'm okay.  Really.  It was just...very intense." he looks almost sheepish.

Timmy smiles and picks up a corner of the sheet to wipe Armie's chin off.  "You look wrecked."

"I _am_ wrecked." he laughs. "But in a good way." he adds with a sniffle.

Timmy looks concerned again.  "Should we — do you wanna stop?"

Armie shakes his head and closes his eyes, his head dropping back onto the pillows.  "No. No, I don't want to stop, but I think I'm going to have to tap out on the ropes.  My pec is apparently still not up for this level of abuse."  He looks back up and gives a cheeky grin. "Don't worry.  I'll still be a good boy."

Timmy grins back at him as he finishes undoing the first rope.  "Liked that, did you?"

Armie flexes his arm, pointedly not looking directly at Timmy when he answers a little too quietly.  "More than you know."

Timmy pauses in his shift over to the other arm to tilt Armie's chin up with a slender finger. He bends down with a knowing smile to bring their lips together.  "I think I got a pretty good idea."

Armie is suddenly very aware of the current state of his cock again as their tongues meet. He makes a quiet, needy noise and rests his free hand on Timmy's hip to hold him there when he tries to move to undo the other rope.

"Ah-ah....already breaking the rules, Hammer?"

He pulls his hand back and presses it flat to the matress with a chastened little shrug.  "It's a learning process."  He grins.

Timmy laughs and throws the rope off, massaging Armie's bicep for a few seconds while he watches him press fingertips deep into the tissues of his traumatized pectoral.  "You sure you're okay?  Physically, I mean. "

Armie looks up and reaches for him again, pulling him over for another kiss.  "Never better." He shifts his hips uncomfortably beneath Timmy's slight weight.  "Well...that's not _entirely_ true."

Timmy licks at his lips playfully, bringing back memories of Monet's Berm that make Armie's situation just that much harder to bear.  "I think I can help you with that..."  He sucks lasciviously on Armie's tongue for a long breath before pulling back and turning himself around to face the foot of the bed.  "Do you still want this?"  He asks over his shoulder with mischief in his eyes.

"Fuck, yes." Armie drawls out, his breathing rapidly increasing at the delectable sight spread, quite literally, before him.

Timmy's crease is pink and already wet.  Remnants from his fun last night, or had he already prepared himself for their tryst?

Armie forgets the question less than a heartbeat later when Timmy reaches down between his legs and rubs slowly over his already puffy hole with two teasing fingers.

Timmy makes a little show of arching his back as he easily sinks both digits in to the first knuckle with a breathy mewl before drawing them back out, shining and wet with slick.  "I'm so ready for you, Armie." he pants.

Armie grips handfuls of sheets as Timmy's hand shifts just enough to reveal that he is indeed already more than half hard again and ready to go.  "Fuck, Tim...you're so wet, baby.  Do that again."

Timmy giggles softly and looks over his shoulder as he nudges two fingertips back inside, smoothly shifting back into playful kitten.  "Like what you see?"

"Yeah...god...yeah. Can I...?"

Timmy nods with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes soft and inviting.  He pulls his fingers out again slowly, leaving a glossy trail on his skin as Armie grips one cheek in each hand.

Armie is dying to have a taste, but settles for spreading him open with his thumbs instead of getting a mouthful of lube.  "I want you on my cock, Tim.  Right now, baby...please." he groans, pressing one thumb inside him as he twitches and leaks in his boxers.

"Then take it out and give it to me, Armie."  Timmy moans wantonly, pushing one finger in alongside Armie's thumb.  He arches up hard and rocks back a little, shamelessly begging for it.

Armie wastes no time, shoving his boxers down beneath his balls with one hand and holding himself in position for Timmy to sit back on.  "Slow, baby...ease back." he purrs, pulling his thumb out and moving to Timmy's hip to guide him down.

Timmy gives himself over to Armie's guiding hand, gasping softly when the heat of Armie's thick head meets his sensitive pucker, then he reaches back and nudges Armie's hand from his hip to his cheek.  "Spread me."  He lowers himself just the tiniest fraction, hissing as Armie's cockhead stretches the first ring.

Armie's breath hitches in his chest as he watches Timmy sink down over him in increments. He releases himself and grabs the other cheek, fingers digging in as he spreads him even wider to watch his cock disappear inside him.

"Tim..." It's all he manage in the moment.

Timmy hums and pulls forward, hovering with just the head inside.  "Tell me what you see."

Armie drags his thumbs down inside each of his cheeks, his splayed fingers digging into the tight muscles and pulling his hole wider.  It takes him longer than it should to make his tongue cooperate with the thoughts rushing through his mind.  "I can see your hole clench...pulling me in...so tight.  You look so good on my cock, baby.  So hot.  So wet."  He runs the pad of one thumb over the taut skin stretched around him making Timmy whine and clench.

Timmy curls and arches, all but purring as he bears down and takes him back in even deeper.  "You feel so good, Armie...so thick and hard."  He pulls back up again and then drops faster, taking him all the way to the root before sitting up.  "I want to ride it —"  He starts bouncing, one hand reaching back to pull one of Armie's hands around to his cock.

The instant his fingers curl around Timmy's dick Armie feels him tighten and shiver.  "Are you gonna cum again?"  He struggles to get the words out.  He's so close and Timmy is all but slamming down over him now, sweat dripping down the pale length of his back.  Armie finds it irresistible and leans forward to lap at his skin.

"Armie— oh god, don't stop!"  His slender fingers squeeze over Armie's hand, tightening his grip and forcing him to stroke faster as he begins to lose his rhythm.

As Timmy begins to falter, Armie finds himself bracing his free hand on the mattress in order to leverage himself up.  His hips snap in the restrained space adding just that much more depth to each downward drop of Timmy's body.  It's impossible to maintain contact with his mouth on the skin of his back now, but Timmy doesn't seem to notice.

He keens and pants, "Cum in me...cum in me."

Armie feels him stiffen and pulse just a breath before the wet heat spurts through his fingers.  The combined sensations are more than enough to yank him over the edge and send him driving up hard and fast into Timmy's spasming body.  "F-fuck —"  Heels digging into the mattress, one hand gripping Timmy's hip to keep him seated firmly, Armie cums long and hard, the cords in his neck straining with the effort it takes to maintain their position.

Timmy starts to wilt, his grip on Armie's hand loosening and allowing him the freedom to shift and grab his other hip as he peaks and thrusts up shallowly one more time.

Timmy collapses forward on both hands, his head dropping low between his shoulders and breath heaving from him in ragged gasps.

Neither one is capable of speech for a while.

Armie strokes Timmy's back gently making him quiver before lifting him up by his hips and allowing himself to slip free.  He snakes one arm around his middle to pull him back down and against his chest.

Timmy cooperates with nearly boneless movements of sweaty limbs, sliding his legs straight and sinking back between Armie's thighs with a contented sigh.

"You're incredible, you know that?"

Timmy hums softly, pulling both of Armie's arms around him and settling in.

"I mean it, Tim.  That was amazing."  He's getting choked up again.

Timmy shifts a little, turning his head to the side so that he can look up into Armie's face. He smiles peacefully, his eyes already sleepy and drifting a little. " _I love you_.  I wanted to be able to give that to you...the freedom that you've given me so many times before.  You don't always have to be control, Armie.  Not with me."

Armie swallows back the lump in his throat before pressing his lips against the damp curls at Timmy's temple. "Thank you, baby. God, I love you.   _So much_."

They both drift off into an easy slumber, with Armie sleeping more peacefully than he ever has before.


End file.
